


Fireworks

by NoSpaces123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindness, DreamSMP - Freeform, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Peer Pressure, Permanent Injury, Platonic Relationships, Protective Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSpaces123/pseuds/NoSpaces123
Summary: AU where Tubbo survives the festival.*no respawns*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Fireworks

"I'm sorry, Tubbo. I'll make it as painless and as colourful as possible."

The secretary of state glanced over the madman's shoulder, seeking comfort in the silhouettes of his comrades. He could see his best friend pacing the roof worriedly, unable to meet his gaze. Tubbo tried to stay strong, just as his leader had told him to.

The president gave an impatient yell, urging on the man with a crossbow aimed at Tubbo's chest. The angry roar made Technoblade jolt and he squeezed the trigger.

Tubbo's small frame slammed against the black throne, his vision exploding in red, white and blue. Burning pain erupted in his shoulder, forcing him to fight for consciousness. Voices shouted out in shock from beneath the podium, a desperate cry of his name carried on the wind. 

Tommy's sword scraped across Techno's armour, it's flamed edge glancing harmlessly off the metal. The man only laughed, turning to the crowd as he reloaded. No one saw Tommy's face pale as he turned to see his best friend clinging to life on the throne of a tyrant.

"TUBBO!"

Tubbo felt a clammy hand grasp his wrist and another wrap around his shoulders. He couldn't even cry out in pain as he was tugged out of the black stone chair. 

Tommy fumbled with the pearl in his hand, throwing it as far as he could. His eyes met briefly with the vice-president, who only watched in shock as the teen struggled to pull his friend from the box he had been trapped in. Tommy's eyes narrowed in anger before he was blinded by violet particles. The impact sent Tommy to his knees, clutching tightly to Tubbo as he fell forward on the grassy hill. He rummaged through his items, choking on his breath as Tubbo lay dazed, sprawled on the ground. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes as he helped his friend sit up.

Tubbo opened his eyes to see a flash of something shiny, a golden fruit pressed to his lips. His back was pressed against something warm. He couldn't see Tommy, but he could hear the teen's desperate voice as he pleaded with him. Tubbo gave in, biting into the gold fruit. Whatever he leaned against began to shake, moving in time with Tommy's shaky breaths.

The teenagers could hear fighting and shouting in the distance. Swords clashed against wooden shields, crossbow bolts piercing metal armour. Tubbo blinked rapidly, trying to rid himself of the black spot in his right eye as his ears continued to ring. Tommy's chest still heaved as the adrenaline began to leave his system. His grip on the other boy loosened and the apple rolled into the grass. Tubbo was still trembling as he looked up, finding Tommy's defeated expression.

"W-Wilbur said he wasn't going to hurt me."

Tommy's hands curled into fists, malice burning in his eyes. 

-


End file.
